fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyo Kazama
Kyo Kazama ((京風間, Kyō Kazama) is a powerful Wind mage that is currently wandering as a Dark Mage after the murder of his clan. Unlike most of the Kazama clan that usually has either black or silver hair, Kyo has orange hair and onyx black eyes. Appearance Kyo wears a red V-neck shirt with a mesh undershirt beneath it. Over his shirt, he wears a high-collar black trench coat with the kanji for "Kaze no Seijin" down the back in white. He wears fingerless gloves with metal plate sown into them over his hands. Covering his legs he has black jeans along with black low-cut boots. On his back he carries a long-bladed katana. On the inside of the left side of his coat, Kyo has a wakizashi hidden within a pocket that he can use for swift kills using his sword magic. Personality Kyo used to be kind as a child, however his personality suffered on the night he killed off the Kazama clan. He became cold and calculative, playing on the emotions of others to achieve his goals. However, every now and then glimmers of his past self show through the mask of emptiness he wears. History Kyo was born into the Kazama clan as the son of two powerful Wizard Saints, thus giving him a high amount of magic to work with. As he progressed, he became stronger, up until he hit a stopping point. On the day his cousin Arashi turned 13, Kyo went on a spree and took out most of the clan, leaving only Arashi and several weaker members alive. He then told Arashi to grow stronger so he could wipe clean the name of the Kazama for what he would do in the future. During his travels, he became an S-rank Dark Mage and picked up Fire and Chain magic along the way. Underneath his shirt is a tattoo of an eye with three tomoe that represent the Kazama style of wind magic. Synopsis Equipment Katana: Kyo keeps this weapon on his back allowing him to draw upon powerful two-handed swings as a leading strike in a swordfight. When opting to counter strikes, he shifts the sheath to his left side. Wakizashi: Kyo keeps a hidden wakizashi within his trench coat to fool people into thinking he only has one blade. This small weapon is used for his two wind element sword magics. He named the katana "Firefly" due to the metal in the blade allowing him to flow fire and wind magic through it. Kyo's Many Wind Spells Wind Magic(風魔法, Kaze Mahō): *'Armor of Wind'(風のアーマー, Kaze no āmā): Kyo covers himself with a shroud of wind that reduces the wind resistance surrounding his body while at the same time increasing his speed. This allows for faster combat. *'Tornado'(竜巻, Tatsumaki): Kyo creates a swirl of wind that can be used to knock back opponents, granting either himself or his allies time to cast magic. It is also capable of deflecting projectiles. *'Wind Dragon'(風ドラゴン, Furyuudan): Kyo uses his magic to create a large torrent of wind in the shape of a dragon to launch forward and attack. It is capable of creating large explosions. *'Twin Wind Blades'(ツインウインドブレード, Futago Kaze Ken): Kyo creates two blades out of wind to attack his enemies. The more magic he uses, the sharper the blades. *'Wind Cutter'(ウインドカッター, Kazekiri): A close range magic. Kyo surrounds his left fist with large amounts of wind and then uses it to cut through most substances. It has been shown to 'cut' through Erigor's "Storm Mail" and is about as powerful as Lewis' Byakuraisho technique. *'Bear's Drop' (クマのドロップ, Higuma Otoshi): Kyo creates a powerful rising current of wind that is capable of deflecting some elemental attacks before reflecting them back at the caster. He has been seen countering some of Lewis' lightning magic, as well as Laxus'. *'Pressure Damage Tornado' (圧害竜巻, Atsugai Tatsumaki): Kyo makes a tornado-like mass that is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet and into a tornado. *'Lion King's Roar' (ライオンキングの咆哮, Shishi Kokuou no Nakigoe): Kyo creates a cone of wind that, when fired, will attack the opponent's hearing system which can cause the opponent to feel nauseous and incapable of standing. Stronger mages are capable of resisting this spell's effect and can continue to fight. *'World of Illusions' (幻想の世界, Maboroshi no Sekai): Kyo creates a wide field of effect in which the opponent(s) can be effected by his illusions. Within this field, he can create false footsteps from one direction while attacking from another, or generate smells that aren't around to throw off the opponent's senses. He can also create people that look real, but when attacked, will be passed through like they didn't exist. *'Sword Magic: Divine Tempest Spear' (剣魔法：神テンペストスピア, Ken mahō: Kami Tenpesutosupia): Kyo swiftly draws his wakizashi and then channels wind magic through the blade. This causes the blade to glow white and then extend an indefinate distance at high-speed. *'Sword Magic: Divine God Killing Spear' (剣魔法：神神キリングスピア ,Ken mahō: Kamigami Kiringusupia): An upgraded version of the Divine Tempest Spear. While it takes more magic power to activate, it is better suited to dealing with pesky enemies at longer range. The faster extend time and greater power make it useful for capturing targets. Two differences are that the blade is now capable of piercing through objects such as buildings and the blade takes on a light green hue when the spell is active. *'Heart Implosion' (ハート爆縮, Shin'Zou Hakai): When Kyo strikes at his opponent, he injects magic through his hand through either a punch or a palm strike which manipulates the air within the body to destroy the inner organs. *'Black Hole' (ブラックホール, Kuroi Ana): Kyo uses this spell to manipulate the airspace within a certain area and then pressurizes it to the maximum. Afterward, he can release the built-up pressure in one great decompression. The more the pressure is built up, the more magic it costs to use. *'White Whale' (白鯨, Hakugei): Kyo releases a stream of wind that, if inhaled, can be used to cause interal explosions within the body. The only ones not affected are Kyo and those he chooses to protect. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): *'Barrier' (バリア, Baria): Kyo manipulates chains to form either a wall or a semi-circle to protect himself from attacks. There are some attacks that cannot be blocked, such as the Lightning magic used by mages such as Lewis and Laxus. *'Imperial Prison' (帝国刑務所, Teikoku Keimusho): Kyo uses the chains to form either a dome to capture his enemies, or a pyramid to prevent people from fighting him in unfair matches. If tweaked, he can use it to protect his allies as well. *'Gauntlet' (甲掛け, Kōgake): Kyo wraps the chains around his hand/hands to increase the strength of his punches. He also wears the chains like armor to protect his hands from weapon swings and certain elemental magics. *'Greaves' (脛当て, Suneate): This spell functions similar to the gauntlet spell, except it is applied to his legs instead of his hands. *'Spikes:' Kyo is capable of using his magic to add spike protrusions from the outside of the chains for additional damage to his opponents. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): *'Fire FIst' (火拳, Hiken): A basic fire spell in which he covers his hand/hands with azure flames to strike his enemies with. *'Burning Tornado' (トルネードを燃焼, Torunēdo o nenshō): Kyo surrounds himself with a tornado of azure flames to shield himself from damage. Unlike his wind spell "Tornado", this spell can be directed to be ussed as an attack if he wishes. *'Meteor Shower' (流星群, Ryūsei-gun): Kyo expels a large dragon made of flame into the clouds. It then explodes, releasing a shower of fireballs onto the target area. Physical Skills and Magic Power *'Enhanced Strength: '''Kyo has demonstrated the ability to lift large rocks during his training sessions and then proceeded to use them for weight-lifting exercises. He has also been capable of doing push-ups using only two fingers on one hand. Perhaps the greatest feat was holding back a combined strike of Arashi's gunbai fan and Lewis' katana using only one hand without being pushed back very far. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' Before he learned how to use a sword, Kyo prided himself on his skills at hand-to-hand combat. He learned many forms of martial arts and due to his Heart Implosion spell, it makes fighting hand-to-hand very dangerous. *'Master Swordsman:' Unlike most mages, Kyo carries a sword with him. He has trained since the day his mother retired from her position as one of the Wizard Saints and has developed a style based solely on speed and evasion with his wakizashi, and powerful yet deceptively fast strikes with his katana. He has been able to match mages like his cousin Arashi and Lewis. *'Enhanced Speed:' Similarly to Arashi, Kyo's speed is greater than most. He is capable of matching Arashi and Lewis when they're not using their elemental armors with relative ease, despite not being as fast as them. *'Agility:' Much like his cousin, Kyo has trained his body to become incredibly flexible. He is capable of moving his body fluidly like the wind in order to attack or defend. *'Immense Magic Power:' As a powerful wind mage of the Kazama family, not to mention son of two powerful Wizard Saints, Kyo possesses a large amount of magic energy. Like Gildarts, he is capable of releasing it like an aura, however his isn't as strong. Kyo's aura takes on a green and orange tint. Kazama Style Wind Magic The Kazama clan were considered masters of utilizing the wind element when using their magic. Due to the complexity, very few members reached the perfect stage and could only use one or the other. This type of magic is classed as supplementary magic. While the forms are powerful supplemental magic, Kyo can run out of magic quickly when combining two or more spells, so he often only uses one or two per battle, unless his opponent is very powerful. *'Kazama wind magic: State of Self Actualization''' (風間風魔法：自己実現の状態, Kazama kaze mahō: Muga no Kyouchi): This is the first of two "ultimate forms" to the Kazama style of wind magic. When Kyo activates this form, the circle of his tattoo disappears. While in this form, the density of the air is increased within a certain field, this replicating the air pressure in a place at high altitude. Thus causing the opponent to slow down and tire quicker. *'Kazama wind magic: Pinnacle of Great Wisdom' (風間風魔法：偉大な知恵のピナクル, Kazama kaze mahō: Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami): When activating this part of the Kazama style, the left tomoe will fade. While active, Kyo gains absolute understanding of the air around him. He does not need to see, hear or smell the opponent as he is able to 'feel' the movement of his opponent via the movement of air particles. *'Kazama wind magic: Pinnacle of Great Work' (風間風魔法：偉大な仕事のピナクル, Kazama kaze mahō: Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami): This is the second of the two "ultimate modes" to the Kazama style of wind magic. When activated, the right hand tomoe will fade. In this form, Kyo's control over the wind is improved ten-fold. This allows him to increase his speed and power by reducing the air resistance to all his movements. At the same time, it increases the wind resistance against his enemies, forcing them to double their efforts. *'Kazama wind magic: Pinnacle of Perfect Unity' (風間風魔法：パーフェクトユニティのピナクル, Kazama kaze mahō: Ten'i Muho no Kiwami): When Kyo combines the two "ultimate modes", the top tomoe disappears and covers his body in a white light. When it fades, his eyes glow a light shade of gray and his body is surrounded by a green aura. In this state, the advantages of both forms are combined together. However, due to the amount of magic it drains, it can only be held for a maximum of 5 minutes. Kyo's Sword Techniques *'God Slash' (斬神, Kami surasshu): Kyo has stated that this is his fastest counter. He blocks the opponent's strike with his left hand before vanishing and re-appearing behind the enemy. He sheathes his wakizashi which causes multiple sword wounds to appear on the opponent's body. He can do a stronger counter with his katana. *'Crimson Lotus' (紅蓮, Guren): Despite referencing to a fire technique, this attack is a simple dash followed up by a strike with the hilt of Kyo's katana. Before the initial dash, he moves the sheath to his left side for easier use of this move. *'Crescent Saber' (クレセントサイバー, Kuresento Saibā): Kyo spins once and strikes with an overhead two-handed strike. Once his blade hits the ground, he spins again and strikes with a swift overhead move with his wakizashi. *'Dance of Blades' (翼のダンス, Tsubasa no dansu): Kyo stabs his katana into the ground which then summons numerous blade edges made of wind to stab out of the ground at a rapid pace towards the enemy. Author's Notes and Trivia It's been a while since I've posted. I've been contemplating creating a second dark mage to act as a "Rival"/"Boss" character for my other mages (Arashi and Lewis) to face off against as they grow stronger. I know he may seem overpowered-ish (understandable as to why that may be), however I required a strong character who knew Arashi's skills but wasn't limited to them. So I came up with Kyo here. *Like Arashi, the tattoo for the Kazama magic resembles the Sharingan. Spells inspired from Naruto (such as the Kazekiri) are the same used by Arashi himself. *The alias "Wind Sage" refers to his understand and control over the wind while using the Kazama family style of magic. *The "God Slash" sword ability is inspired by Hakumen's Drive attack from the BlazBlue game series, while the Crescent Saber and Dance of Blades I've tried to modify from Lambda-11's moves from the same series. Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Chain Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Sword user